Mauvais rêve
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Gray x Natsu.


Saluuuuuut ! Après avoir remarqué le nombre assez... _faible_ de fictions GrayxNatsu (ce que je trouve vraiment très dommage, soit dit en passant), j'ai décidé d'en faire une affaire personnelle, et DONC, me voilà avec un tout nouvel OS (Ouais, bon j'avoue que ça me permettait aussi de faire une petite pause dans l'écriture de le chapitre 4 de ma fiction "Le coup du sort", Haha) ! Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas du grand art, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête et à la va vite aujourd'hui, mais bon, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :D

* * *

 **Mauvais rêve**

* * *

\- Natsu !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et tomba dans deux saphirs magnifiques qui le regardaient. C'était ceux de Gray, son petit-ami. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait ni où il se trouvait, il balaya la pièce du regard et reconnut immédiatement leur chambre. A sa gauche, le réveil affichait 5:33. Dehors, les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient tout juste à percer.

Son compagnon, qui s'était légèrement relevé, prenant appui sur son coude gauche, le fixait, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Ça va ? Tu étais agité dans ton sommeil.

Il fixa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. C'était bel et bien son petit-ami, mais cette fois-ci, pas de « mon chéri », « mon amour » ou de « mon bébé », pas de comportement efféminé ridicule mais une posture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus virile, et surtout, pas de rougissement débile comme ceux d'une adolescente de 14 ans en mal d'amour. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il souffla, soulagé.

\- Putain, je viens de faire un rêve super bizarre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Lucy sortait avec Elfman et ils avaient même un bébé...

Gray fit une grimace. Sérieusement, Natsu avait vraiment rêvé que Lucy et Elfman étaient ensembles ? Il n'y avait pas plus incompatibles que ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, il n'essaya même pas d'imaginer la tête de leur gosse. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire des cauchemars lui aussi.

\- Erza était une vraie pleurnicheuse…

Heureusement que cette dernière n'était pas là pour l'entendre où le dragon slayer aurait sûrement passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Levy avait de gros boobs... Non, mais t'aurais vu ça, genre des melons, quoi !, s'exclama-t-il en faisant le geste.

Levy avec des gros seins, ça passait encore. Même si en toute honnêteté, le brun avait du mal à se l'imaginer.

\- Il y avait pleins de trucs comme ça, mais le pire c'était toi, dit-t-il pour finir, tu étais genre soumis. Tout le temps à me balancer des « je t'aime », à me regarder avec des yeux mielleux d'amoureux transit, à me donner des surnoms débiles, et tout…

Là, par contre, Gray haussa un sourcil. Ça, c'était nouveau. Alors comme ça, Natsu rêvait de lui « soumis » ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un message caché pour me faire comprendre que tu voudrais que je sois plus affectif ? Hein, mon bé-bé ?, se moqua-t-il.

Natsu frissonna d'horreur.

\- Ça va pas ! C'était juste horrible !

\- Quoi, tu veux pas que je te regarde avec des yeux pétillants d'amour, et que je te dise des mots doux à longueur de journée ? Mon chéri, dit-il en battant exagérément des cils et en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots.

Natsu fusilla le brun du regard.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est drôle aujourd'hui, Fullbuster !

Il tourna le dos à son petit-ami, bien décidé à le bouder.

Gray sourit. Au contraire, il trouvait l'idée assez comique, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, comme avant, il ne se passait toujours pas une semaine sans qu'ils se battent ou se balancent des insultes à la figure.

Il se rallongea, collant son torse nu au dos tout aussi nu du dragon slayer, passa son bras musclé autour de sa taille et, une fois bien calé contre l'autre, enfouit sa tête dans son cou, chose qu'il adorait faire depuis que tous les deux vivaient et dormaient ensembles. Il y déposa un baiser.

\- Crétin.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du dragon slayer. Oh oui, il n'y avait pas photo, il préférait largement _ce_ Gray-là. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras qui l'enserraient.

\- J't'emmerde.

* * *

 **« Woilà, woilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ?**

 **J'espère que vous aurez** **eu autant de plaisir à la lire**

 **que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :D Nono-Chan. »**


End file.
